


Your arms are the only home I know

by nwtons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Domestic Violence, Love Confession, M/M, being dorks in love waaaaaah, for like a sentence but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwtons/pseuds/nwtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks, in the short while that it takes him to calm his rapidly-beating heart down while hoping Kuroo doesn’t notice his sudden tenseness, that he might be in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your arms are the only home I know

**Author's Note:**

> uwahhh it's my first time writing kuroken so pls be gentle with me <3

Kenma lays with his head on Kuroo’s thigh, enjoying the feeling of long fingers running through his hair and massaging his head. He looks up at Kuroo’s face, only to see that the other boy’s eyes are closed and his lips are quirked up in a small, unconscious smile, and he’s suddenly struck with a very heavy weight in his chest.

He thinks, in the short while that it takes him to calm his rapidly-beating heart down while hoping Kuroo doesn’t notice his sudden tenseness, that he might be in love with his best friend.

~x~

“-oi, Kenma, the bus is here.”, Kuroo says, giving up on trying to tell Kenma a story about one of his classmates who can, apparently, shoot milk from his mouth straight out of his nose.

They climb into the bus, and Kenma’s eyes leave his phone for a second to look for a seat. There isn’t a single free one, and usually it would be fine for him to grab onto an overhead rail… as it turns out, however, this is a bus with _ridiculously_ high rails, and he sighs in resignation as Kuroo grabs onto one with ease. He looks up at the offensive object with a pout, and hears Kuroo’s quiet chuckle beside him.

“Just hold onto me, shorty.”, he mutters, already reaching for Kenma without waiting for a response.

Kenma is squished against Kuroo’s chest with nothing to do but grab onto his shirt as the bus lurches forward and sends him even closer into Kuroo’s embrace, and he blushes a little at the sudden (but not completely unwelcome) proximity. It’s in that moment that he allows himself to notice that Kuroo smells of shampoo (obviously, since he took a shower in the changing room after practice) and the detergent that always sticks to his uniform.  His blush deepens when Kuroo’s arms come to wrap around his shoulders, and he tries to hide his face in the taller boy’s shirt, shying away from the smirk that is most definitely being directed at him from above.

Still, as the bus speeds up, he finds his own arms snaking around Kuroo’s middle.

For safety reasons, of course, nothing more.

…

It’s raining and they’re both soaking wet because _someone_ forgot to bring an umbrella.

“Hey, why do I have to bring it all the time?”, Kuroo whines, for the nth time, peeking through his bangs that are stuck to his forehead because of the rain. He runs a hand through his hair and pushes it back, glaring down at Kenma.

Kenma sighs, “Because you’re taller and always end up holding it anyway.”

“Pff.”, his friend says, and doesn’t admit that Kenma’s right after all. He did ignore the weather forecast that morning, holding out hope that the weather man would be mistaken. Obviously, he wasn’t.

Kuroo shrugs off his jacket and holds it above his head, reaching out and pulling Kenma against himself with a hand around his back. When Kenma doesn’t squirm away, he takes it as a sign of forgiveness for forgetting the umbrella.

…

From: Ken- Coming over.

To: Ken- what happened??

Kuroo frowns down at his phone and checks the time. 22:37. Hardly the time to hang out on a school night, especially considering it’s Kenma, who’d rather sleep than stay up talking. Something serious must have happened.

His phone buzzes with a notification and he almost falls off the bed as it vibrates in his hand.

From: Ken- My dad’s been drinking again, so it’s the usual.

From: Ken- Are your parents home?

To: Ken- nah, working late

To: Ken- lock the door when you come in

It takes exactly seven minutes for him to hear a knock on his doorframe. His eyes snap up and meet a pair of wide, cat-like ones, watching him curiously before turning their gaze to the floor. Kenma stands in his doorway with an overnight bag and his pajamas already on.

Kuroo immediately goes to him, reaching for him. That’s what he always does, isn’t it- always reaching for Kenma, even when Kenma doesn’t know that he wants to be reached for. But he does. He always does.

“Thank you.”, he mutters, but it’s muffled by Kuroo’s warm chest. If he listens closely, he can hear the steady thud of his friend’s heart, so close to his ears. His hand settles on the spot above it, fingers curling into a fist.

“Did he do anything to you?”, Kuroo whispers, and Kenma can hear the way he tries to ask like it doesn’t hurt him to think about. Because there’s a reason he’s asking. They’ve been here before.

He shakes his head and burrows deeper into the safety of his best friend’s arms, trying to play off the pressure behind his eyes as just being tired after their practice earlier.

~x~

“Kuroo.”

The dark-haired boy’s eyes flutter open and immediately look down at him, the smile growing wider. He hums in acknowledgement, too tired to talk (for a change).

Kenma sighs and reaches for one of the hands still lazily petting through his hair, ignoring the way his stomach flips as he feels fingers lace with his own.

He says, “I think I’m in love with you.”, releasing the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

Kuroo huffs a laugh and squeezes down on his fingers. “Been wondering how long it’d take you to figure it out.”, he teases, “I’m surprised it took this long, actually. You’re supposed to be the smart one.”

It’s not as mind-blowing as Kenma imagined it would be. The movies always make it seem like this big moment, an epiphany- falling in love. He hasn’t fallen at all. It feels more like when a wave slowly slides onto a shore, slowly, slowly, until the sand is submerged. Everything has just been building up to this moment, and now the sand is under the wave, at last.

He stares up at Kuroo, whose cheeks are dusted pink even though he pretends to be all confident.

And Kenma does the only thing that feels right in that moment. He lets the wave move further- leans up on his elbows, closes his eyes, and kisses his best friend.

“Yeah”, he thinks, “ _definitely_ in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~ as always, comments/kudos make me hAPPYYYY ~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~


End file.
